Cleanse Thy Affliction
by ledez-dreams
Summary: A job goes awry and separates Mal and Simon from the rest of the crew. It's up to Simon to save them. Mal/Simon


Aberdeen's turning into a real headache for Mal. Mostly because they can't seem to deliver their cargo.

Remy Jacoby, their contact to deliver the atmospheric seeders to doesn't meet them at the dock. They wait an extra hour, but nothing, and he ain't answering their hails. At somewhat of a loss, Mal, Zoe and Jayne head back to the ship. Mal continues to have River try and contact Remy off and on for the next few hours. Still no reply.

Then, having no other contacts on Aberdeen, Mal takes Jayne and goes _back_ to the docks to see if they can find Remy or someone who knows where he is. There are few people around and eventually their inquiries reveal the man to be sick.

Mal finds this odd since when he had spoken to him only days ago Remy had seemed fine. His headache is getting worse.

After getting some directions to his home, Mal and Jayne go into town. The lady at the door says Mr. Jacoby's been taken to hospital early that morning. Definitely in no shape to be doing business, try again in a week or so.

It's confirmed; they're stuck with cargo and no buyer. Cargo so specialized there are few potential clients, and those that are probably a week or more away. The decision Mal has to make now is do they wait it out for Remy to recover or take to the sky and find another buyer.

Mal mulls over these options as they walk back to Serenity yet again. He's beyond annoyed at the inconvenience. No pay with half a day wasted, and they had been planning to be out of here by now. And the seeders are adding enough weight to concern him with the amount of fuel Serenity's using. He starts calculating how far they can get before refuelling. He don't want to ask crew to pull out of their own stashes to keep them flying, but if they don't find a buyer soon, it might come to that.

His thoughts are inturrupted by Jayne's observation that they're walking through a ghost town. Wasn't Orkney supposed to be the largest town on Aberdeen? Where _is_ everyone?

Mal looks around for himself and realizes that Jayne's right. Shops that should be open by mid afternoon are still closed up tight. It's a beautiful sunny day, yet only a few grim faced people move through the streets. This isn't the bustling town they'd been to only a few months back. Come to think of it, the docks had been strangely quiet too. Two other ships, commuters, had landed this morning and it was mostly the passengers and crew of those ships that had been mulling around alongside Mal and Jayne.

Mal thinks back to the earlier conversation at Remy's house, the one he'd virtually stopped paying attention to when he heard that Jacoby wouldn't be doing business with them.

The woman at Jacoby's home had mentioned something about a bad flu going around, had she not? Made a comment that the hospital was starting to fill up and Remy was lucky he'd been able to get a bed at all, loads of people were taking to their homes, though she felt quite well herself. The headache that started at the docks starts pulsing behind Mal's eyes. Something's not quite right here and he'd been too preoccupied with their business to pick up on it.

He motions to Jayne for the radio and finds Zoe waiting for him on the other end.

"Get on the Cortex and tell me if there's anything new about Aberdeen that we should be aware of."

After what feels like a long wait, Zoe's voice comes back on the comm. Mal can hear the anxiety underpinning the calm exterior and it tells him everything he needs to know even before she's given any details. They've sailed right into something on this rock. Something bad.

 _Quarantine,_ Zoe explains.

New Alliance orders that only ships that had been docked for less than 12 hours could leave, and even then they have a 3 week ban on landing on any other planet. After that, no ships in or out, _period_. Until the cause of the illness that had started ravaging the planet only days earlier could be determined.

 _The illness._

They have to get back to the ship and they have to do it now. Mal runs through all the contact they've had with people so far today in his mind as he and Jayne pick up their pace to just shy of a run back to Serenity.

 _No one they'd talked to had seemed sick. Had they touched anyone?_ He doesn't think so. There were so few people around. So few locals that it had been downright irritating when they'd been trying to figure out where their contact was at. Now he's glad of it.

At last they make it back. They aren't the only ship readying for a hasty departure before the quarantine lock comes into place. They've scarcely sealed off the door before Mal looks to his pilot who's standing by Zoe looking down at him and Jayne.

"River, get us into the sky, we're off this rock now." He barks out. Jayne, without being asked, hurries to re-secure the cargo. Won't be delivering _that_ today. Suddenly that don't seem to matter as much.

"Can't." River says quietly. Her voice stops him in his tracks.

"Can't what?"

"Can't leave."

I ain't askin'" Mal snaps, impatient.

"We're not all here." She says in that same quiet, calm voice. Mal looks at River now, really looks at her. Now he sees she's looking scared. He glances from his pilot over to Zoe who has the same expression.

 _Wo de ma_. A sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Who's missing then?" He asks. But from the wary look they're both giving him, he knows. _He already knows._

"Simon went into town, he went to Orkney to get some surgical tools." Kaylee answers for River and Zoe, walking into the cargo hold looking puzzled. She reads the expression on Mal's face and frowns. " _Wei?_ What's wrong, is he okay?"

"I was going to go get 'im but I wanted to wait for you to come back." Zoe adds in now. She couldn't have known Simon was gone when they spoke earlier, Mal thinks, or she would have said then while they were on the horn.

"Planet's going under quarantine, Alliance's orders." Mal informs Kaylee, grimly. "We have about 5 hours before we're landlocked. Which means doc's decided to go for a stroll at just about the worst possible time. When'd he leave?"

" 'few hours ago." Kaylee says as worry starts to bloom on her pretty face. "I was startin' to wonder what was taking him so long. Clinic's right on the Main Street, ain't no reason he should still be gone. You didn't see him in town or nothin'?"

Mal ignores the question and turns to River. He's sure she can sense her brothers presence, even off ship. "He on his way back yet?" River shakes her head.

"He's not coming back." She says. "Wanted to help. _Is_ helping."

"What in the _diyu_ is that supposed to mean?" Mal asks.

"He went to the hospital, didn't he?" Zoe asks quietly, shooting a quick glance at at Mal before looking back to River, who she directed the question to. Simon's sister nods.

"He wants to fix the illness. Doesn't want us to come for him."

 _Gorram_ _it, Simon._

Mal swears. Loudly. Of all the times for Simon to wander off to a hospital and save lives and he has to pick a day like this.

"Well unfortunately for him, he don't have have a choice in the matter."

There's no way around it, Mal's going to have to go get him, and soon, or they'll _all_ be stuck here. He's mad enough to spit. Of all the irresponsible things that the doc could... "Okay, I'm taking the mule in and gettin' our medic."

"I'm going with you." Zoe and Kaylee both say simultaneously.

"Neither of you're goin' nowhere." He says firmly.

Zoe's opens her mouth to argue, but at Mal's challenging glare closes it and nods tightly.

Kaylee puts up a bit more of a fight, the fear evident in her eyes. She hasn't gotten over her soft spot for Simon, something that'll be the source of Mal's unending guilt. He knows he hurt her bad with the business with Simon and doesn't know if he'll ever fully forgive himself for that. So even though he's burning to be off, Mal takes the time to gently remind Kaylee that she ain't been into town yet. He has, and that there's no sense in exposing her or anyone else to potential infection when it ain't necessary. Safer for her, safer for everyone. If anything Jayne should come, but he ain't volunteering, he's been listening to the entire exchange silently working. Mal won't make him come. It's not a two man job anyway.

After Kaylee's convinced to stay, Mal looks questioningly to River who, like Jayne, hasn't volunteered herself.

"Better I stay. Simon will prefer it that way." River says by way of explanation. This pique's Mal ire.

"Okay Miss know-it-all, any other insight you can add to this mess, other then the fact you maybe shoulda stopped your brother leavin' the ship this mornin?" Mal asks sarcastically.

River's calm, but worried expression doesn't change, she only shakes her head. "Just know Simon doesn't want us to come for him. Wants to go it alone."

"Well like I said before, he ain't the Captain so he don't get to make that decision." Mal snaps. "Anything you can tell me about this sickness that would be helpful?"

But she can't tell him anything because she doesn't know. Sometimes the shape of things don't come to River easily, not if there isn't someone's mind behind it to read into. Mal dimly knows he's wrong to take out his anger on her, this ain't her fault.

She is able to tell him that he doesn't need to worry about violence. But that infection is a risk for him, going into the hospital, if he goes he may not be able to come back.

This is on his mind as he set out alone a few minutes later towards Orkney hospital. He hasn't seen infection ravage a planet since before the war, but he remembers what it looked like and it's no sight he wishes to see again. Can they even risk taking Simon back with them if he's been exposed to whatever's going on in this town? Can Mal bring himself to leave him? He's given instructions to Zoe to get them off world before quarantine sets down, with or without the Captain and Simon. He knows she'll obey. Secure in this knowledge, he moves forward.

The hospital is chaotic, people are everywhere. In beds, in chairs, laying in hallways. Mostly sick, but some not, frantic loved ones at the bedside of the patients. And it looks like a flu alright. People sweating, others shivering, some hardly moving at all, looking half dead. There doesn't seem to be enough doctors and nurses for the multitude, and those Mal can see look as though they hadn't slept in days. Which they probably haven't.

Any staff he tries to ask about wave him off impatiently. No one's heard of Simon, though Mal doubts Simon'd be dumb enough to give his name. Finally someone points him in the direction of the labs where staff are researching the illness. He methodically scours the halls, looking only for Simon and ignoring the rest the best he can. These folk aren't his concern, his doctor is.

When Mal finally locates Simon, he's enclosed in the glass of the laboratory. It takes him a moment to pick him out since the occupants are all wearing red matching haz mat suits. That makes Mal breath easier. There's restricted entry and Mal can't get in. He goes to bang on the glass, but before he does, he takes a moment and just watches Simon, who's head is bent over with another of the people in there, peering intently at some screen. Eventually, Simon looks up and looks directly at Mal, glances back down, then does a double take as he processes the Captain standing there. He frowns and Mal can tell from that look that Simon wasn't expecting him. Simon walks up to the door. Instead of opening it however, he points to the phone next to the glass for Mal to pick up. Mal does, and Simon mimics him on the other side.

"You picked a fine time to start moonlightin', Doctor. Should have mentioned I wasn't payin' you enough before you went off to play hero."

Simon smiles a tense smile.

"How did you find me?"

"Your sister knew where you were and you're _gorram_ lucky she did, otherwise we'd be out of this world without a damn clue where you were. Quarentine's coming down in about an hour and a half." Simon nods, not looking surprised.

"I'm glad the Alliance listened finally. They're taking this seriously." He must notice Mal's irked expression, then adds, "I promise, I was going to call back to Serenity, I just haven't had time."

"Well you don't have a lotta time now neither. Get ready, we're off this world once you and I get back to the ship."

But the damn stubborn man won't leave. Four of the town's nine doctors are seriously ill Simon explains, along with a number of the nurses. Some look close to death. Through the nature of their work the medical team had been among the first people exposed to whatever was causing this sickness. Simon found all this out when he had found the town clinic closed and spoken to a bystander.

"So you decided to put yourself in the middle of it. Which puts all of _us_ in the middle of it."

Simon bows his head a bit at that, chagrined. but when he looks back up, his blue ares are clear, determined.

"I can help with this, Captain, and the people here _need_ help. The Alliance medical team is a week away and they don't have that kind of time. How can I go back to the ship knowing that I've left a place where I can actually help?"

Mal has plenty of reasons for why Simon can do just that, but he sees the hypocrisy in any number of them. How many times has Mal put the crew in danger to do what he thinks is the right thing? He sets aside his assertion that being the Captain allows him to make those decisions, not Simon. It's too late to make the point because they're in it now. Lectures can come later.

"What is causing this?" Mal says instead.

Simon doesn't know. He and Dimitri, the intern whom he's been working closely with since his arrival, have spent the last hours going over what was known so far and putting themselves to work to help the others find the cause. It's a virus, they know that much. Now they're trying to grow it and study it. And more importantly, try to identify a treatment. It's clear. He ain't planning on leaving until they do.

"And do you know how it's spreading?" Mal asks Simon bluntly, thinking about River's comment when he left the ship. Simon nods like he knows exactly what Mal was getting at.

"We also don't know that. Some people are completely well but we don't know why, if they've simply not been exposed or if they're immune. There's no pattern we can find yet."

"So what you're sayin' is that it's not safe for the others for me to go back, is it?"

Simon hesitates before answering, "No, I'd have to agree that it's not. Not until we know more."

"And Jayne? He was in town with me. We didn't see no sick folk, but we were there for a couple of hours." Mal waits tensely for the answer to this. If this is the case, the crew's already at risk. Simon sighs.

"I don't know, Mal. I _think_ that if you didn't encounter any sick people, it should be fine. But I can't say with certainty. I think they should probably take the chance and get the ship out."

Mal agrees with this. He thinks a moment on his next moves, then nods decisively.

"Okay, I'll head into town and figure out some lodging for us. Send you word when I do."

"Mal," Simon reaches up his other hand and touches the glass between them. "I'm sorry, I wish I'd gotten word sooner. I didn't want you to come, I didn't want anyone to come. It's not fair to have put you in this situation. You shouldn't be here, you should be with the ship."

Mal has an urge to put his own palm against his side of the glass against where Simons is. He doesn't though.

"I know that, Doc, your sister told me that." Mal answers with a weary sigh. "Don't rightly matter though, wouldn't have left ya anyway."

With that, Mal goes back to the mule, gets on the horn with instructions to Zoe and River to get them out of Aberdeen and proceed with trying to sell the cargo. Leaving him and Simon behind. He knows that Zoe isn't happy about it, but she obeys without question.

That done, Mal sets about finding somewhere for them to stay. He doesn't even bother with inns that are in town, better to stay away from people as much as possible. Eventually he finds exactly what he's looking for on a small ranch just outside of Orkney.

The woman who lives there, Deana, is surprised and cautious to have someone coming to call who wants to board at a time like this. Mal explains his situation, that his ship's left Aberdeen, leaving him landlocked. After she gets over her suspicion, Deana's welcoming to him. She's kind, but anxious, preoccupied. Her husband and two of her four children have taken ill and are at the hospital, she explains. The other two are off world and Deana's made sure neither of them don't come back until this sickness has passed them by. _If_ it passes them by.

She brightens visibly when Mal explains he's got another crew member who'll be staying with him. A doctor, a good one, trained in the Core and all, workin' on finding a cure. Mal sees her clinging to hope that all will be well and her family will get through this. She tells him this farm has been in her husband's family since the original terraforming colony. This is just about the worst disaster they've faced and she's not sure how she'll manage the crops and the animals with no husband, no children and no hired hands. Mal adds now that he was raised on a farm himself and that he can help around the ranch while he and the doctor stay.

Deana nearly has tears in her eyes as she thanks him, and Mal can tell she ain't usually that kind of woman.

She shows him to a guesthouse that's fully stocked, set aside for boarders or hired hands during harvest season. After sending word to the hospital, to Simon, on where he is, Mal gets to work seeing to the animals. He can tell Deana's been on her own for a few days as it takes him the rest of the day's light to see to the chores. He's not nearly done the sun sets and he heads back to the main house for supper. The rest will have to wait until tomorrow.

An exhausted Simon also finds his way to the ranch and sits down gratefully to Deana's table to eat. She reheats a plate for him, he didn't make it in time to dine with Mal and Deana. They make small talk before Deana bluntly asks him of his progress at the hospital. She's got endless questions about how the hospital fairs, and how the work goes. Simons's full of praise for Dimitri, who it turns out Deana knows. But he stays cagey on details, not willing to disclose any of his findings. Or _lack_ of findings, Mal thinks is more accurate.

Mal and Simon retire to the guesthouse after Simon finishes eating. Mal waves Zoe and updates her on the situation. He then passes the comm off to Simon who wants to speak to River.

Mal expects it to be a short conversation, but the two siblings stay on for a long time. Simon's describing the whole situation in minute detail, explains what he knows about the virus so far. He's using large scientific type words Mal knows he ain't never heard Simon use before. The guesthouse is small and even in the other room Mal can hear the two Tams trying out theories together, bouncing ideas off one another. It's like they're speaking a different language. He's used to that with River, not with Simon. Makes him feel a mite unsettled though he can't say exactly why.

After Simon's long talk with River, it's late. Mal wants to be off to bed and says so. Simon refuses, saying he wants to look through some of the research done by the doctors, the tests Dimitri ran, and compare it to some articles he looked up on the Cortex. Mal's irritated, but lets it lie. After all, that's why they're here. He grunts his assent then moves towards the bedroom.

"I actually thought you'd be more mad. About all this." Simon says bluntly before Mal can leave the room. He's obviously picking up on Mal's mood. Mal runs his hands through his hair and considers.

Simon's right. He _should_ be mad. He was earlier, but now that they're here and all set up, he ain't mad, not really. Simon owes nothing to the Alliance and has no good reason to help them, but he's staying to help the folk on Aberdeen. He's a good man, using his skills to help strangers. It's no less than Mal has come to expect of him, and Mal knows he's not the one to criticize someone for throwing caution to the wind to fight for something he believes in. He wants to say all this to Simon, instead he shrugs dismissively.

"Ain't nothin' to be done about it now," Mal replies gruffly. "No use cryin' over what's already been spilled."

Simon bites his lip uncertainly and Mal knows he hasn't managed to convey any bit of his thoughts to Simon. He feels bad about this, but can't find a way to say the words.

"Don't stay up too long, y'hear?" Trying to soften his tone.

"No Captain." Simon says obediently, a smile playing on his face, but not quite getting there. Mal shifts awkwardly.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." He says, by way of goodnight.

Mal falls asleep by himself.

Some time later Mal is awoken by Simon quietly entering the bedroom and moving quietly about the room. Simon's careful, tentative, like he's trying not to wake Mal. When he finally does lay down next to the Captain, he feels rigid, limbs tucked away on the other side of the bed, not remotely close to Mal. Mal feels a little annoyed by this as he lays there, feigning sleep.

After a couple of minutes of listening to Simon breath however, Mal knows he'll never get back to sleep like this. With a loud sigh, he rolls over and lays his hand on Simon's chest. Simon starts a bit, then after a moment, relaxes. Mal moves to pull Simon closer. Simon sort of melts now and the feeling of the doctor's arms going around him in return relieves some of the tension that Mal's been carrying around all day. They stay silent. Whatever will happen now, the rest of the crew are safely away. And the two of them are together. That's good enough for now.

And that's how it is for the next few days., Mal and Deana tend to the ranch, the fields and animals, which takes up nearly the whole working day. It's therapeutic though; Mal has little time to spare thinking of his crew, his ship and even the doctor. It also gives Deana some respite. She takes time to tend to the house, and more importantly, her own family. She spends a few hours a day at the hospital, sometimes leaving with Simon first thing in the morning and not coming back until late afternoon.

Simon's given them both a list of symptoms to watch out for and to notify him immediately if they feel anything. But like Simon himself, Mal and Deana don't seem to be getting sick. Though Simon reminds them that even if they don't have symptoms, they may be carriers and that the quarantine won't be lifting off Aberdeen anytime soon. Mal worries on this too, but his days have been so busy he can't find enough strength to dwell over much beyond one day at a time.

Deana continues to grill the doctor every night about what progress they are making, but Simon stays vague, not giving any details. Nor does he give many to Mal when they are alone. Mal knows that means they aren't making much progress at all, which he finds worrisome.

And it's not for lack of trying either. Simon comes home every night, fatigued and starving. He eats quickly, then spends long nights logged into the Cortex. Reading reports, comparing them to his own findings at the lab. He talks to River for what seems to Mal like hours, going through medical records of the patients, looking for some kind of connection. They never speak while Simon's at the hospital because those channels might be monitored by the Alliance. He patches Dimitri into a few of the conversations at the guesthouse. When it's the three of them in discussion, there are flurries of arguments, people speaking over each other, followed by periods of silence. The silences bother Mal more than the arguing though, because that's when he can feel how _stuck_ they are.

Simon also reports his daily findings to the Alliance medical team that is apparently en route to Aberdeen. Mal doesn't like this, but Simon reassures him that he uses Dimitri's access and they don't know it's him. He's adamant that if they don't give the Alliance the information, Aberdeen may not get the help it so desperately needs in time. Patient's are starting to die, especially the very young and very old. Despite a wariness of the government that nearly matches Mal's own, Simon clings to an impenetrable faith in the medical ministry. Probably because he once worked for it. Mal worries these feelings are a bit idealistic, but lets it lie. He hopes for all their sakes that Simon is right and in this one case the Alliance will be their saviours.

Simon looks more and more weary every day. Mal wants to help, hates feeling as though he can't, being Captain doesn't mean much in this context. He worries as Simon looks increasingly pale and withdrawn with each passing evening he comes home from the hospital.

And so it goes.

Deana's youngest daughter passes away on the fourth day with her at her bedside. When Deana comes back home and tells Mal, she's stoic and doesn't show much. Mal can see the pain behind her eyes though. It reminds him of his mother, who was tough as nails, even though Deana isn't all that much older than him. He hurts for her, but can't do much more other than keep tending to her ranch, making the work easier to bear for her, doing what he's been doing all along.

Simon gives what condolences he can when he arrives home that night. Deana wipes her fingers at dry eyes before telling Simon that finding a cure and _fixing_ this is condolence enough for her. Simon nods weakly and bows his head, but not before Mal sees the hopelessness in his eyes.

Because it isn't as easy as that. Though they've come to a kind of peaceful routine during the week, Mal and Simon actually haven't been speaking overmuch. The night Deana's son dies though, Simon doesn't have the energy to look through his research and they stay up talking some instead. Simon finally confides in Mal a little.

Nothing they've done so far seems to help the sickness, he confesses. None of the infected patients have shown signs of improvement. _Not one,_ Simon emphasizes bleakly, which is apparently nearly unheard of.

They have tried different things, some things Mal's never even heard of. Different medication combinations, antibiotics, antivirals, dialysis, ECMO, hypothermia protocols, if only to slow the progression of disease in those who need to buy time. The sickness moves at a snails pace in some, ravages others within hours. And they still don't know why.

Simon's worried that with River and Dimitri working with him on it and still making no headway, all their work will come to naught. River's a genius of course, and Dimitri is as smart with this stuff as Simon could ever hope him to be, which is astounding for someone who'd been apprenticing with no formal training.

Mal doesn't know a lot about Simon's world of medicine and can't do much but listen, a role he's unused to. But one thing hasn't been sitting right and he's been wondering on it for a couple of days now. And Simon needs a slight change of subject, this wallowing's doing him no good.

"I thought you were a trauma surgeon, Doc, isn't all this business a little out of your area of expertise?" From what Mal understands, and he ain't a total backwater bumpkin, surgery and infections are pretty different.

Simon takes a sip of the whiskey Mal's poured for the both of them, grimaces slightly as it burns on the way down. "I initially pursued infectious disease actually. I specialized in it for nearly two years before I discovered trauma. It was all going great until I had an ER rotation in Capital City Centre hospital. It was there I discovered the pace, of working in emergency and I was completely hooked. So mid-career, I completely switched my focus."

"Seems like a big change," Mal comments lightly, not really knowing one way or another if it _is_ a big change for a doctor, but just making conversation.

"Oh it was." Simon says nodding, then adding, "My father was furious."

Mal raises his eyebrows, Simon don't mention his parents very often. Actually he don't mention much of _anything_ of his life before Serenity all that often unless he's asked. Even then he's not usually overly forthcoming. In truth, there's still a lot Mal doesn't know about Simon's past.

"Working in Emerge was so much more exciting than sitting in a lab all day." Simon says. " _God_ I loved it there, it was a whole new world. You could _help_ people immediately. Sometimes, depending on what was wrong, you could make them better right in front of your eyes." Simon smiles, eyes shining. "But of course I always liked the more serious cases, so I eventually switched to trauma. Something about the immediacy of it, some kind of tragedy coming through the door and having to handle it in the here and now. Make due with what you had, with who was around.

"And the _people_. Working in the lab, it was so isolating, you know? You worked with one or two other people at most, and usually you didn't even talk much. Working with the team in trauma was _amazing_ , everyone was so in sync with one another." He closes his eyes. "We were like a family, I had some really amazing friends there."

"Sounds like." Mal responds quietly. Mal can well understand the sentiment, it sounds a lot like being in the army actually. It still makes him feel a little strange though, hearing about people Simon knew intimately before coming to Serenity. It's so easy to forget he had a whole other life before he met them.

"It was like the more stressful the situation, the better we all worked." Simon continues. He catches Mal's eye and laughs. "I guess even then I was looking for a thrill."

"Looks to be this infection here is more thrilling than we bargained for." Mal replies dryly. Simon nods with a grimace.

"My father would be so proud of me if he knew. He always liked the prestige of the research. Being in a lab, doing cutting edge work was just so much more _distinguished_ in his eyes."

"Trauma's just about the only type of doctor I got to know in the war. Nothin' to be ashamed of in that line of work, way I see it." Mal replies easily.

"Perhaps, but it wasn't worthy of a Tam," Simon answers, his voice tinged with bitterness. "Father couldn't stand the idea of me getting my hands dirty with a _hospital_ practice. Too plebeian for him. Suffice it to say we didn't agree. One of many things we didn't agree on actually." He finishes darkly.

Mal thinks in some ways coming out here into the black didn't really change Simon into the man he is, maybe just hurried it along some. Simon may have grown up in privilege, but he is made of tougher stuff. Tougher than his father for sure, who frankly sounds like a bit of a _Hundun_ to Mal, though he ain't about to say that out loud. it's one thing for someone complain about their own family, quite another to hear someone else doing the complaining.

Simon's thoughts drift back to thinking of his work and he smiles again, a bit wistfully. "I _loved_ that job." He sighs. Mal thinks maybe he should ask him a little more, have Simon tell him more about some of the good times he had before going on a quest to rescue his baby sister. He remembers overhearing Simon speak to Kaylee about it. She was always asking Simon questions about his past, but Mal doesn't. Mal doesn't talk much about his own past either. It's not been their way

Truth be told, Mal's actually been reluctant to ask, maybe even a little afraid. He doesn't want to delve into Simon's past because he's afraid that bringing it up would also bring up some unquenchable _longing_ for it, for a life that offers something other than Serenity. Something Mal and his crew can't give him. And Mal would rather focus on what he _can_ give his doctor than remind him of what he can't.

"C'mere, Doc." Mal says gruffly, pushing away his insecurity and holding his arms out instead. Simon glances up in surprise, but doesn't hesitate. He gets out of his chair and goes into Mal's embrace easily enough, relaxes into a kiss.

Despite having had more time alone together than Mal can ever remembering them having in the short span of their relationship, this is their first real kiss in a couple of days. Things have been too tense, they've both been worried and occupied. But oh how Mal has _missed_ this. Yet when he runs his tongue over Simon's lips to deepen the kiss, Simon pulls away slightly.

"Mal, I have to work," Simon sighs apologetically, sounding regretful. His arms loosen around Mal's neck and he starts to pull himself off of Mal's lap. Instead of allowing it, Mal's arms tighten around him.

"Not right now you don't." He says firmly, holding him in place. "You ain't going nowhere 'til I'm done with you."

"I can't. There are some lab results I didn't have time to get through all of today. I told Dimitri I would and that we'd compare notes after he spoke with River tonight." He smiles and strokes Mal's shoulder. Mal can feel Simon's mind already disengaging from the here and now, thinking of his work. "It's a nice thought, Mal, but not tonight."

"Maybe don't mistake it for a request." Mal says quietly, a little dangerously. Simon's eyes shoot back up to his face at the tone, fully back in the moment again. Mal's unable to prevent the feeling of satisfaction that bubbles up when he hears Simon's sharp intake of breath. Mal's lips immediately go to Simon's throat and begin mouthing kisses into it, trailing down to Simon's collarbone as he pushes the shirt collar away to expose the pale skin beneath. "Gotta take care of yourself too." He adds, more gently this time.

"Mmmm..." Simon sighs with pleasure as he leans into Mal's mouth before continuing reluctantly. "I have a responsibility here, I can't be worrying about myself right now."

"You have responsibility on my boat too, that doesn't stop you from taking somethin' for yourself." Mal replies reasonably. "You _need_ this, Simon, you're wound up as tight as I've ever seen you, and that's sayin' somethin'," Mal soothes him as his mouth continues to dance over Simon's skin, loving the shallow breaths he's coaxing out of the doctor. "Can't be good for a man's state of mind, workin' nonstop with no respite." Simon snorts at that.

"This coming from you. You're one to talk, _Captain_."

"Takes a workaholic to know one," Mal retorts easily. He winds his fingers through thick dark hair. He can feel Simon relaxing into the touch and can tell he's cracking the boy's resolve. "Let me do this for you Simon," He whispers up against the Doctor's enticingly lush lips. "Come on."

"Oh yes, Mal, you're so altruistic," Simon replies with a smile, reaching down between them and stroking through Mal's trousers at Mal's half hardened cock underneath. Mal draws in a sharp breath of his own.

"You can be altruistic and still get somethin' out of it for yourself." Mal shrugs, brow furrowing as he arches into the touch, fully hard now.

"That's actually the exact opposite of what altruism is." Simon laughs throatily, still stroking Mal steadily through his clothes.

"You really do wanna stop then?" Mal draws back, starting to get a little annoyed, despite Simon's touch. He's only willing to coax a man so far before it becomes downright undignified.

Mal's unable to maintain that irritation however, when he takes in the look on Simon's face. He pulls back a bit, reaches out his forefinger and lightly trails it down Simon's cheek thoughtfully. He stops at the jawline, tracing over it back and forth, the distance between Simon's earlobe and his lips. He watches Simon's eyes flutter closed.

"Nah, you don't want me to stop, do you Doc?" He says in a low voice. Simon's eyes reopen and he smiles so deeply his blue eyes crinkle.

"No, Mal. I really don't."

They stumble into the bedroom, lips on one another as they spill onto the bed, Mal on the mattress, Simon splayed on top of him.

"Clothes." Simon mutters, fingers moving to slide Mal's suspenders down his shoulders. Mal reaches in turn for Simons shirt buttons and starts tugging at them. In no time they are both naked and the pleasure of it nearly relieves the ache that's been steadily building in Mal.

 _Nearly._

With Simon straddling him, Mal runs his fingers down the soft, warm skin. Though Simon's been tired and drawn this week with the nonstop work, his defined muscles are still there to be discovered beneath his clothing. Mal revels in the feeling of them under his hands, sharp and smooth at the same time. He moves his hands around Simon and down his back, feeling the muscles there, running downward, fingers curving over his ass, unable to keep from toying at the opening teasingly.

"I hardly think you remembered to bring lube with you." Simon chuckles lightly in that _superior_ sounding way that used to drive Mal crazy with irritation. Now it drives him crazy with lust. Especially when that haughty laugh turns into a choked gasp as Mal pushes a finger into Simon, just a little ways.

"Mayhap not," Mal admits, fucking him with one finger shallowly, enjoying the feel of the tight, hot seal around his finger, wishing despite himself that it could be his cock feeling this instead. Simon can take a couple of fingers without lube, but fucking him ain't going to be a possibility tonight.

"Nothin' preventing a man from dreamin' though." Mal sighs.

Simon chuffs another laugh, which Mal cuts off with a kiss. Simon returns it eagerly, groaning as Mal's finger continues stroking in and out of him rhythmically. His own hand slides down Mal's abdomen to rest lightly on the head of Mal's cock, rubbing his thumb over it in slow mesmerizing circles, making Mal's own breath hitch. After continuing this agonizing dance for a few more moments, Mal straightens up and flips them so Simon's back is on the bed.

"Lay back and relax, Doctor." Mal commands with mock seriousness. "Seems someone here needs convincin' of his Captain's capacity to be selfless."

"By all means then, Captain, convince me." Simon sighs with real pleasure, reclining back into the pillow, body gone nearly boneless. He keeps his head up though, watching Mal's every movement with widened eyes, dark pupils.

Mal uses both hands to push Simon's hips into the bed as he plants wet kisses down his front. He feels the quiver of Simon's thighs as his breath skims over the boy's cock. Mal kisses around it, gives small licks here and there until he can feel Simon's restlessness grow. Mal smiles in satisfaction as he draws Simon's cock into his hand, raises it, and moves his lips ever so slightly over the velvety tip, mouthing it loosely and relishing the hiss that comes out Simon's mouth.

It's already beginning to leak a bit. He looks up, watching Simon's face intently. Simon looks back at him, all joking gone from his face. He looks near desperate now. And so beautiful that it almost hurts Mal to look at him. Slowly, so slowly, Mal begins to suck, applying slight pressure as he moves languidly down the length of Simon's cock, then tightening his lips as he drags his mouth back up. Mal hears his own name whispered brokenly above him as Simon's fingers twine into his hair. Smiling, he sucks his way back down again, reaching his other hand back around to Simon's ass.

Sometime later, Simon tugs Mal's shoulders, trying to pull Mal up towards him and making frustrated noises in his throat when Mal refuses to comply.

"Mal, I want to touch you." Simon whines in protest, sounding petulant. And _very_ sexy.

It would be so easy to shift positions and allow Simon to touch him exactly where he wants, but that's not what's been started and Mal doesn't move.

"Thought we established this is about you." Mal reminds him after pulling his mouth off Simon's cock with a soundless _pop_ and grinning up at him.

"Not as fun that way," Simon argues, but Mal doesn't miss the upward thrust of hips that Simon can't prevent at the loss of Mal's mouth. Mal kisses the tip of Simon's cock as he reaches down and takes himself into his own hand and begins stroking slowly, making sure Simon's eyes are on him.

"I'm right here with you Simon." He reassures him, allowing a pleasured sigh to escape his lips.

Simon groans at the sight and throws his head back into the pillow in surrender. Satisfied, Mal resumes, his mouth lowering onto his cock again, applying more pressure than before. Far too soon, Simon's fingers start to tighten in Mal's hair. His breaths turn to low moans and his body tenses.

"Mal, oh Mal, _tamade_ , I'm going to..." Simon whispers urgently before breaking off. Mal quickens his pace with his mouth while his own hand begins stroking himself more furiously before Simon shudders and comes into Mal's mouth.

Mal isn't far behind him, grunting his own glorious release moments later. He lowers his head down and rests his cheek against Simon's thigh, breathing heavily, feeling clumsy fingers stroking through his hair lightly, contentedly.

After a few moments, Simon tugs at Mal's shoulders again. This time Mal complies and Simon pulls him into an embrace, kissing him thoroughly.

"You were right, I did need that." Simon murmers drowsily.

" 'Course you did." Mal agrees seriously, looking into Simon's sleepy eyes but can't keep a grin away. "Though maybe I needed it too."

"I like your brand of altruism." Simon replies and they both chuckle a bit.

"It's nice being in a bigger bed," Simon mumbles drowsily. Mal grunts his assent. They're quiet for a bit, enjoying the feeling of one another.

"Dimitri's talkin' to River too now?" Mal inquires after a few more moments, breaking the silence, thinking on what Simon said before.

"Yes, they've gotten to know each other a bit, he said he had some ideas he wanted to run by her tonight. She's really helped us with our progress." Simon marvels.

"That's good, but not surprisin,' is it?" Mal replies. He doesn't miss the pride in Simon's voice.

"No, it's not, but it's... amazing." Simon smiles a little thinking of his sister before it fades a little. "I just hope it's enough."

Simon moves off the bed and makes gentle work of cleaning himself and Mal. Mal sighs, thinking he'll probably stay up now, but Simon surprises him by settling into bed again, winding around Mal. Lights out, he kisses Mal lightly on the lips and falls asleep almost instantly. Mal's glad Simon will have one good night's sleep at least.

It doesn't take long for Mal to follow behind him.

The next day, Mal is out in Deana's field alone. He saw her briefly when she came back from the hospital, subdued in her grief. She's told her husband about the death of their daughter, but can't bring herself to tell her other children. None of them are showing any improvement, but neither are they any worse, which is one small thing to be grateful for. She heads back into the house, saying she wants to lay down for a bit, but that Mal's to come in to lunch with her, she'd like the company.

He's surprised not long after to see Simon going into the house. It's only very early afternoon. Simon had gone to the hospital looking determined and more rested than he had since the whole thing began. Curious as to what would bring him home so early, Mal hurries in to see for himself. He gets to the guesthouse in time to see Simon logging on to send a wave to River. There's an excitement to him now that's palpable. Mal feels hopeful.

"Captain did you have the _Cairn-Liu_ _xn22_ influenza vaccine?" He asks casually as he waits for River to come on.

Mal thinks back. That's a thing he ain't thought of in years. He remembers when the flu came through when he was a teenager, but he didn't get the vaccine that the government had developed and mass distributed. "No, it wasn't available on Shadow before I joined up, then I was on the wrong side of the Alliance so it wasn't offered to say the least. Never bothered after the war. Why do you ask?"

Simon opens his mouth to answer, but is interrupted by River answering the wave. He holds his hand up with a sheepish smile. _We'll talk about this later_.

After saying hello to River, Mal leaves them to their big words and ideas. He wanders over to the main house to see about lunch. He mentions to Deana that Simon's back and was askin' him about vaccines. She mentions that all her family had it a few months earlier. Except her. Never did find the time, she says.

She sends him back with some food for Simon and when he gets back he finds Simon's finishing up talking to River. He gives Simon his lunch and they sit down together.

"So you never had Cairn-Liu?" Simon asks again after a few minutes, mouth full of ham, rye bread and some of the best mustard Mal's ever tasted.

"No, never. Why you askin'?" He waits patiently while Simon swallows his bite.

"Because," Simon pauses for a drink of water. " _Not_ getting that vaccine might have saved your life."

"Huh," Mal says, surprised. "How's that work?"

Simon doesn't go into all the details, but says they are nearly positive it's the vaccine. "River agrees, we discussed some possibilities, but I need to go run some tests in the lab this afternoon to be sure." After finishing his sandwich, he gives Mal a kiss before heading out again.

"I think you're completely safe from the infection." He says with a happy smile. For the first time in a couple of days, Simon looks really optimistic.

When Mal heads out towards the barn to meet up with Deana and give her the news, he realizes he forgot to ask Simon if he's had the vaccine.

 _Don't matter_ , he supposes, he can ask him tonight.

But Simon doesn't come home. It's not surprising he ain' there for supper with Mal and Deana, but a couple of hours after dark, Simon's still not returned and he ain't sent word. Mal's antsiness turns into real anxiety. He messages the lab and gets Simon almost immediately. Mal demands to know what's going on. After an excruciatingly long hesitation, Simon says he might as well head over so they can speak in person. That frightens Mal even more and he hurries into town as fast as he can.

"It's the vaccine, ain't it?" Mal asks through the glass when he gets there. Simon nods. Mal's still not allowed into the lab. Even though he's not at risk of catchin' anything, they don't want to disrupt the sterility of the space.

Yes. Once we correlated it definitively, it was a lot easier to test for. The antibodies of those of us who've had the vaccine aren't attacking the virus, they're mutating it into the strain that's making everyone sick."

"But it's been around for years." Mal replies. Hell, he'd been a kid when that thing came out.

"Yes but it just came in here a few months ago," Simon answers, waving his hand with a slight grimace. "Quirk of terraforming, something here changed it. We don't know what exactly just yet." Mal nods, he knows well how every planet terraformed comes with its own unique challenges. Then he thinks back to Simon's words.

"You said those of _us_ who've had it." Mal repeated, noting the inclusive pronoun.

Simon nods, his mouth turning into a worried frown.

"Meaning you're vulnerable because you've had the vaccine." Mal prompts. _But safe because you have your suit, and you ain't been around the sick people,_ he reminds himself.

"MeanIng I'm already infected," Simon replies in a soft voice.

 _No._

"There was an accident with one of the aids while I was with you at lunch. The haz mat suits were contaminated, we didn't discover it until later. I've been wearing it all day."

"You can't know you're infected though, Doc." Mal protests. He feels himself go into full Captain mode. Simon can't be infected. Mal won't _let_ Simon be infected.

Suddenly, as though timed perfectly, Simon shivers violently. Right there in front of him. Never had such an innocent sight seems so ominous to Mal.

"I can when I'm already showing symptoms." Simon answers simply. "It only took a couple of hours and it's getting worse." And now that he's looking for it, Mal can see it. Simon's looking sweaty, his skin is pale, more than usual anyway.

"Who caused the accident?" Mail asks through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter, it's no ones fault, everyone's working with no sleep. Mistakes happen."

"Well then you're coming home right now." Mal says determinedly. "You've done your part here."

"I want to come," Simon says carefully. "But we've finally cracked it, Mal, I need to use this time while I'm well to see about figuring out how to fix this. Dimitri's gone home to give results to River." Mal opens his mouth to order Simon out of that gorram lab, and Simon seems to sense what he's about to say because he holds up his hand to the glass.

"Please, Captain," Simon says softly into the phone. "I'm asking for your permission to stay here."

That stops Mal and he closes his jaw with a snap. He knows that Simon's right. And if things were different, if it were anyone different, he'd allow them to stay, he'd probably _order_ them to stay. He can't rightly order Simon out of there purely because he's worried about him, of how he feels about him. Even though he wants to. He should have ordered him out of the gorram lab back on the day this all started, but the damage is done.

"Fine," Mal snaps. "but I'm stayin' too."

And he does stay all night, staying out of the doctor's way, but going to check on him every couple of hours. Sometimes they talk, sometimes Mal just watches him work quietly through the glass. Simon's looking worse and worse, but still working doggedly.

As morning nears, Mal knows he has duties too at the ranch. He can't abandon Deana now and he ain't doing anything useful standing around here. He says a reluctant goodbye to the doctor, promising to return that afternoon.

Simon messages late afternoon. They've been making progress now, he says. Since they've found the cause, it makes treatment an easier thing to target.

Mal worries it won't be soon enough however. Simon seems to be getting sicker at a much faster rate than many others, a fact Mal refuses to acknowledge until he goes back and sees how bad Simon looks. He is getting sicker faster. Simon's not sure why exactly, but thinks it might be related to the regular vaccine boosters he had to get on Osiris. Mal aches to touch him, aches to take him home and tuck him into bed and nurse him himself. But Simon won't allow it. He is determined to spend the rest of the time he has to figure out a cure. That evening, he thinks he has it and sends Mal a wave. He has some information that he wants to pass onto Mal for safekeeping and sends it over the cortex.

"When the Alliance comes, give them this. Dimitri has it too. It outlines all I've discovered about the virus and how they would make a cure. We don't have the supplies here to make it, they'd need to get ingredients from Greenleaf. I've sent them the list as best I know it, but Dimitri's still fine tuning the formula."

Mal nods.

"Mal I..." Simon starts, but can't seem to find the words. After a long silence he says instead, "Tell River for me... tell her I'm sorry."

"You'll tell her yourself." Mal says, striving for a reassuring tone. But looking at Simon over the comm, he knows the doctor is in trouble.

"Of course." Simon nods absently. Mal swallows hard.

"Doc, I... you and..." He's also searching for words and fails, just as Simon did. Just trails off and looks at Simon in despair.

"Yeah Mal." Simon whispers.

He thinks they understand each other without saying it out loud.

By midnight, Simon is in a coma.

He's been moved into the main part of the hospital the other patients. Mal logs on to send a wave to Serenity after learning this. He's been trying to send them regular updates, but now he can't bring himself to tell them about Simon and quickly logs off before sending anything. He heads off to the hospital.

Mal sits by Simon's bedside. The nurses do what they can for them. But the ones that are still able to work are so exhausted and have so many patients, they can't offer much. Simon is one of the sicker patients and Mal can see that the medical team is close to giving up on him. He knows that feeling from the war, being forced to triage when you have limited resources, limited options. But he can't help feeling the unfairness of it now, being on the other side. He can't bully his way through this either, even though he tries. He yells, makes demands of the staff, but they're completely unfazed by this. If Simon doesn't get help soon, he'll surely die.

He gazes down at Simon, thinks of being in bed with him only two nights ago. He was so beautiful, so _alive._ The pretty image in his mind don't match the sick man laying in the bed in front of him.

Mal can't remember the last time he felt so powerless. The anger has gone out of him and he feels hopelessness. It feels like he's drowning and he finds himself breathing heavily, feeling almost panicked with the feeling.

"Captain Reynolds?" A voice forces him out of his downward spiral. He looks up to see someone he's never met before.

"I'm Dimitri." Mal blinks in surprise as Dimitri rushes to add, "I've been working with Dr. Tam." As though Mal might not know who he is.

"Ya I know who you are." He'd caught glimpses of Dimitri through the glass some of the times he spoke to Simon but this is the first Mal's seen him up close. He's a lot younger than Mal thought he'd be, looks almost like a teenager, thin and gangly with unruly hair.

"You're not sick." Mal observes, realizing he's a bit surprised. He'd not thought to ask Simon how Dimitri was doing, or about him at all, but he's clearly feeling as well as Mal is. Seems unfair that he's been here longer than Simon and is completely fine while Simon's been overcome.

Dimitri shakes his head, "I'm only an apprentice so I hadn't gotten my shot yet. I'd been meaning to, but well, I guess I'm glad I didn't now."

"Don't do much for Simon now, do it?" Mal can't keep the ire out of his voice. Dimitri bows his head, looking a bit ashamed.

"How's he doing?" Dimitri asks, thumbing through Simon's chart, looking at his recent vitals, test results.

"Not good. I see the shape of things around here, they're 'bout to give up on the doc. Even after all he's done for them, and they won't do a damn thing for him." Mal says bitterly, gesturing around the room. Dimitri nods. Mal knows somewhere in the back of his mind he shouldn't be taking out his frustration on this boy. It ain't _his_ fault Simon's sick. But he needs to blame someone. Right now he's up for blaming this entire planet.

"They _can't_ do anything, right now. We don't have the half the ingredients we need to start working on the cure that Dr. Tam developed until the Alliance comes." Dimitri says. Mal doesn't miss the deferential tone in the boy's voice when he says Simon's name. He seems a little in awe of Simon. Mal's anger deflates a little.

"And when exactly'll that be?" Mal asks, thinking they've taken the Alliance has taken its sweet ass time getting here as it is.

"Not soon enough," Dimitri answers the real question Mal has, nodding at what he sees in the chart. "Unless..." He finishes, looking at Simon uncertainly.

"Unless what?" Mal demands.

"Well there's one idea I've had..."

And that's how Mal finds him and Dimitri wheeling Simon down into a little, forgotten about room in the basement that Dimitri's been thinking about since Simon became too sick to work. That's how Mal winds up helping Dimitri stop all Simon's medications, pull out all his IVs and slide him off the stretcher and into an ancient looking box that has a fairly generous layer of dust on it.

"It mimics death, or near enough anyway." Dimitri tries to reassure him as he plays with the control panel to get the settings in the box correct. "In theory it should halt the virus from proliferating until we can administer a cure. It works to-"

"I know what it does." Mal interrupts as he watches the lid close over Simon's face. The lid of a cryochamber unsettlingly similar to one they took River Tam out of a few years back. Now Mal has to put her brother into one.

From here there's nothing to do but wait.

The Alliance finally arrives a little more than a day later. A large team of doctors, nurses and chemists or so says Deana when she rushes out to give Mal the news. For the first time since her daughter died, she looks bright with hope and wants to get to the hospital. Mal accompanies her, heart beating with anxiety, clutching the information Simon entrusted to him.

The hospital, which had been getting quieter and quieter over the last few days is suddenly a flurry of activity.

The physician in charge is a woman by the name of Rachel Dwyer. Mal finds her in a hallway and inserts himself into her path, interrupting her discussion with a small group which disperses when Mal arrives, except for Dimitri. She's impatient and doesn't want to give Mal the time of day, but he refuses to budge. Annoyed, she tries to swat him away and continue down the hall, but stops short when she actually gets a glimpse of the information he's holding for her.

"You're our mysterious doctor, aren't you?" She cries in surprise after giving the tablet a quick read. She looks up, gives Mal another once-over, then quirks her head to the side and raises her eyebrows doubtfully. " _Are_ you?"

Mal swears inwardly. Simon said he'd impersonated Dimitri in all his communications. As far as she knows there should be no mysterious doctor. He glares accusingly over at the boy who's hovering over at Rachel's side. Rachel doesn't miss the look and laughs.

"I figured out it wasn't Dimitri sending me all those updates after about a minute of talking to him this morning." Rachel explains, seeming to know exactly what Mal's thinking. She looks to Dimitri with a grin, "Not that you aren't extremely smart, boy, but you sure as shit haven't got the confidence of the man I've been corresponding with for the last week." Turning back to Mal, "Which I assume _also_ isn't you, Mr...?"

"Reynolds." Mal supplies his name cautiously. "And no, it wasn't me."

"Well I assume you know him if you have another copy his research with you." Rachel says impatiently. "Where are you hiding him Mr. Reynolds?"

" _Captain_ Reynolds." Dimitri corrects helpfully. "Doctor Ta... the doctor you were talking to, he's part of the Captain's crew." He cut off saying Simon's last name at the last second, seeing Mal's warning look, then stumbles on in his explanation. "Anyway. He started showing symptoms a few days ago. When he started getting worse, we put him into an old cryo chamber."

"A _Cryo_ chamber, you say? Interesting idea." Rachel muses. She either ignores the confusion over who exactly Simon is on purpose or is more interested in Dimitri using a cryo chamber to keep him alive and slow the virus. She's all business, asks to see the chamber immediately. Dimitri looks to Mal, for instruction or permission before answering. Mal hesitates. He distrusts all Alliance on principle, but he takes an instinctive liking to Rachel. She kind of looks like Zoe, even though he knows that's an irrational reason to trust anyone. But he likes her blunt to-the-point way of talking. Seems more like the way folk talk out here then on the Core where he assumes she's from.

And she's the only means to get Simon well again. So really, they don't have a choice.

They lead her to the room and she checks the vitals reading on the display. Simon's still alive, but she agrees after looking at his chart he probably wouldn't have lasted long outside of cryo.

She thinks given his condition and the stage the virus had been in before he'd entered stasis that Simon'd be the perfect test subject for the medicine they've developed based on Simon and Dimitri's work. Mal's surprised they have it already ready to go and Rachel explains they'd rendezvoused with a ship from Greenleaf that supplied them. Then their chemists had made swift work of synthesizing the medicine on the journey to Aberdeen. All they needed was to test it in the field. Ironically, its creator is now going to be the first recipient.

They move him back up to the lab. Rachel contacts the Alliance team to ready the medicine supply.

 _It might not work_ , Rachel warns Mal as the three of them watch while porters settle Simon onto the table and the nurse starts looking for IV access. The computer modelling suggested the cure would work, but models are notorious for overlooking key details.

"It'll work." Mal replies with grim confidence. He has complete faith in Simon. He narrows his eyes as he watches them start to infuse the small bag of yellow liquid, as though he can make it work by sheer concentration. Slowly it drips in until all the liquid has disappeared into the IV in Simon's wrist.

"Well?" Mal snaps impatiently after a few minutes go by and nothing much seems to be happening.

"Well, he didn't arrest on us, which means it's not lethal. So I guess that's good." Rachel says dryly. "Beyond that we'll need a few more hours, maybe even a day to know if it's actually had an effect on the virus."

Great. _Really reassuring bedside manner_ , Mal thinks sourly. But something's finally _happening_ and that's still a million times better than the last few days of waiting for help to arrive. He even feels up to sending a wave up to Serenity to update their progress. He did inform them of Simon's condition and Zoe responds quickly.

She asks if they should think of making their way back. Mal thinks yes. They're a couple of days out at top speed, and Zoe says she'll have River set a course.

A couple of hours later and Simon shows real signs of improvement. His vitals are looking better and his lab results show a dramatic improvement in the infection.

They've got him sedated to monitor progress, but Rachel is confident enough to start administering the medication to all the afflicted and her team mobilizes around her to get to work on that. Dimitri follows suit, leaving Mal alone at Simon's bedside. This time he's smiling though. He's looking forward to being the first thing Simon sees when he wakes up in a few hours. It's going to be alright.

A little over two days later and it's clear that the crisis in Aberdeen has mostly been averted. About two percent of the patients treated were too far gone to recover and passed away, but most everyone else is on the mend. Some are even starting to get ready to go home. Deana's sons and husband are among them and Mal is thankful for that. She goes in to see Simon, who's still weak and in bed, but awake now. She whispers a heartfelt thank you for all the work he did. She says that Mal, Simon and any of their crew have a welcome place for them next time they're planetside.

Dimitri and Rachel check in on Simon periodically when they each have a free moment, which hasn't been often. Dimitri is overjoyed to see Simon awake and gives him thorough updates on the going ons at the hospital. Mal can see a little hero worship there and teases Simon about it.

Rachel spends a lot of time quizzing Simon on their research methods and going over data with him. Simon is animated and chats with her easily. His strength is building, he no longer has that dull pallor of the days during his illness. He looks alive, _vital_. This fills Mal with an emotion he doesn't dwell on too much.

Not once does Rachel ask what Simon's real name, who the mystery third researcher is, even though she seems fully aware there is one. She asks none of this though, or any other identifying information, which makes Mal breath easier. Still, doesn't change the fact that she and this whole team is Alliance. With everything back in order and Simon's work done, it's time to think about getting off this world and doing so as quietly as possible.

The crew has to wait for the quarantine to lift before landing. Now that the cure's success is confirmed, it doesn't take long. Serenity is allowed to dock on the second day after Simon's recovery.

Simon's now up to walking out of here, but he'd be too easily recognized to just go out unnoticed. Mal thinks on how he can get everyone far enough away that Zoe and Jayne can roll Simon out of here, disguised on a stretcher perhaps.

He wonders about their old paramedic uniforms from that job on Ariel and thinks he can get Zoe to bring those. Dimitri might help, he doesn't know exactly what's going on with Simon's need for secrecy, but he's not blind, he knows there's some reason the doctor doesn't want himself known to the Alliance. Mal thinks he'd be very willing to help with an escape. He's so preoccupied with this that he doesn't hear the footsteps until they are nearly upon him.

"I think your medic is about ready to bust out of here." Rachel says casually, almost as if she's reading his mind.

"Might do, might do." Mal nods easily, thinking of a fast lie. "Been stayin' at Deana's, will probably head out there sometime in the next day, spend some time with her and hers."

"Really," Rachel smirks at him. "I would have thought you'd be boarding your Firefly and hightailing it out of here, seeing as it landed just today."

Mal's blood runs cold and he feels his body tense up, immediately on the defensive.

 _She knows._ That's why she hasn't asked about Simon. She didn't have to because she already knew. Might be they won't be gettin' out of here quietly after all. Mal glances quickly around. They are alone in the hallway. No one would see them, but how long would it be before Dr. Dwyer would be missed. Quicker than can he get Simon out of here?

Rachel puts a light hand on his arm.

"You can take Doctor Tam back to Serenity, Captain Reynolds, I won't stop you." She says quietly.

"Oh you won't?" Mal asks skeptically, mostly to try and keep her talking to play for time. "I haven't seen any Alliance yet who's willing to let anyone be, especially if they're a wanted fugitive."

"Captain, I really don't care where he's from or what he's wanted for. Simon saved a large percentage of the people on this planet." Rachel gestures around them for emphasis. "I think that pardons all of his sins against the Alliance and then some."

Mal looks at Dr. Dwyer consideringly. She's probably not much older than Simon is, but she looks world weary in a way that most Alliance don't, like she's seen a lot. Which being on a medical outreach team servicing the borders, she probably has.

"I'd like to believe you, but dealings with Alliance in the past've taught me otherwise." Mal is blunt. She seems genuine, but that don't always mean anything, as he well knows.

"Captain Reynolds, I've seen the good in the Alliance and I've seen the bad," Rachel sighs shaking her head. "No organization, no side is black or white. All I care about is helping these people. Say what you will about them but the Alliance makes work like this possible even though they don't do nearly enough for planets like these. In this particular case, Simon was an integral part to that. I don't want him arrested for his troubles any more than you do. As far as I know I'm the only one here who knows who you really are. And I'm willing to so what's in my power to ensure you both get out of here safely." She shrugs. "But if what we've done here can't convince you of that, then I suppose my word won't either."

Perhaps not, but she did save Simon's life, and has shown respect and concern for him these last days. Mal decides to trust that Dr. Dwyer is a woman of her word.

Luckily, it proves to be the right assessment as a few hours later Rachel accompanies Mal and Simon out a less used side door of the Orkney hospital to meet the mule, with Dimitri in tow. Probably more lucky for Rachel though as Mal had warned the crew to watch for any duplicity on the doctor's part and knows River would have instantly been aware of this and acted accordingly.

Mal's gladder to see his crew then he's been in a long time. Mal and Simon turn to say their goodbyes to Rachel and Dimitri, who is also interested in meeting River face to face.

"Thank you. Truly, for everything." Simon says sincerely to Rachel. She chuckles.

"It's me that has you to thank Dr Tam," She replies. "To be honest after this performance, I'd be trying to headhunt you and make you come work for us if I thought there'd be a chance you'd come." She smiles wryly. "But, troubles with the law aside, I don't think you'd be leaving your crew anytime soon."

Simon glances over at Mal with a shy smile. "No, tempting as that is, and legal issues aside, I think I'm happy right where I am." He says slowly.

"Thank you Rachel." Mal echos as they get ready to move.

"Be well, Captain." Rachel answers. They ready the mule and before long they are off, back towards home.

They settle back onto the ship and wait for clearance to take off and it's late in the day before they finally get off world. Mal doesn't breath easy until they are out of orbit, but now things are nicely quiet. Mal orders Simon to rest, gets report from Zoe then has River set a new course.

He now does a few rounds through Serenity as is his usual habit, making sure everything is as it should be. Their cargo is still stacked neatly where Jayne had secured it a little over a week ago. Zoe has however managed to find a new buyer on Triumph and they are on route there now. Their Aberdeen contact it turns out has made a recovery along with many of the other residents, but wasn't interested in doing business just yet, so no harm done.

He enters the galley and finds Jayne alone, cleaning his gun, and gives him a quick nod. Jayne grunts back as Mal moves on through.

Inara's tucked away in her shuttle. Mal thinks about going and bothering her for a while, but decides against it. She's been supportive of him and Simon, but they are still a bit cautious around each other, what with everything that happened between them.

The engine room looks shiny as usual and Kaylee's nowhere to be found. Mal figures she's in her bunk or with Inara, which is also fine with him. He loves Kaylee like a sister, hates that he's hurt her, even though she's been remarkably good about it. Mal sighs, complications abound on a ship this size. Not for the first time, he wishes the calming presence of Shepherd Book were still with them. He seemed to know the right way forward in handling most things, even though in life Mal rarely admitted it to the man.

Simon, unable to sleep is up and about, puttering around the infirmary, tidying the non-existent mess and taking stock. After trying to order him back to bed, Mal gives a stern speech about not overdoing it, that they still need a functioning medic. Simon promises not to tax himself too much. Even still, Mal peeks in on him and off and on, but Simon seems fine, if a bit pale.

He finds Zoe working out with Jaynes equipment. She's been doing more of that lately, must find some kind of peace in it, distracting for the mind. When she sees him there, she immediately asks if Mal needs something, but he waves her off, telling her to stay where she is and moves on.

He finally quits his wanderings when he arrives on the bridge, finding Serenity's other Tam at the comm. River's easy enough company, he sits down next to her.

"Alright little one?"

"Everything is operating within normal parameters." River replies serenely, not lifting her eyes from her work. Mal leans back, watching the screen in front of him, not bothering to check her coordinates or calculations.

"Did good, helpin' your brother back there you know." Mal comments idly after a few moments of silence.

"So did you. Did real good." River replies, echoing his way of speech. Mal snorts.

"That's a kindness, but didn't do much of anythin' down there, truth be told," He admits. "Other than helpin' out a lady on her ranch, mostly just sat back and let the two biggest brains in the 'verse cure a whole damn planet." River shakes her head.

"Did lots, he needed you down there." She pulls her eyes off her work and glances at him. "Just like you need him."

"Reckon I need just about everyone on my crew." Mal says smoothly, feels himself flush and hopes it don't show. Even though he knows it don't matter, because when it comes to River, it _always_ shows. River has a way of trying to examine things Mal would rather leave unexamined.

"Just because you don't peek doesn't mean the presents aren't under the tree at Christmas." River replies with a pointed look.

"Ain't no Christmas in space." Mal retorts, deliberately being flippant rather than ask what she means. River turns back to the comm but not before he catches her rolling her eyes at him. Mal smirks. "Don't make faces." Echoing words she once spoke to him. That makes her laugh, as he knew it would.

"Brother of yours did so well down there Alliance wanted to hire him." Mal continues on. "Or at least they would've if it weren't for the small problem of you two being wanted and all."

"Wouldn't have gone anyway." River answers immediately.

"No. Well he can't," Mal muses, thinking back to his and Simon's conversation on Aberdeen, Simon's fond recollections of his work in Osiris. "But then he ain't got much choice 'cept to stay out here with us."

 _With me._ Mal can't help wondering what Simon would really choose if he had a true set of options.

"Love it here, never want to leave." River says quietly, dreamily. Mal looks at her, unsurprised that she knows what he's thinking.

"That sentiment belong to you, your brother, or the both of you?" Mal asks. River's quiet and he finds himself feeling a little on edge as he waits for her answer. The faraway look in River's eyes dissipates and she focuses in on Mal.

"You'll have to ask him that." She says simply. Mal nods, a little disappointed, but not surprised.

"Couldn't rightly expect anything else I s'pose."

"Maybe not the time to ask now though." River continues, tilting her head to the side. She clarifies at seeing Mal's raised eyebrow. "He just fell asleep on his desk."

" _Gorram_ it, I told him he was pushin' himself too far... of all the ruttin'..." Mal shakes his head, getting up with an annoyed sigh that's only slightly exaggerated. "I s'pose I'd better get him out of there and off to bed."

His exit is interrupted by the bell indicating a wave coming their way. Mal lingers to see who's contacting him. River answers it and a familiar face appears. Mal tenses up.

"Dimitri."

"Captain Reynolds." The boy replies. "Are you all well?"

"We are." Mal says cautiously.

"How is Dr. Tam?"

"He's fine too. Well, more or less." Mal replies, thinking that even though the doctor's exhausted himself enough to fall asleep on the job, he'll survive. He's mostly waiting for the other shoe to drop as to the reason for the wave. Dimitri expresses politely how glad he is that Simon's well, then is quiet. Annoyed, Mal decides to ask him to spit it out.

"What's wrong then? Alliance follow us out after all?" Should have known better than to trust one of them, when will he learn his gorram lesson?

"What?" Dimitri's face shows surprise. "Oh, no, everything is fine, Captain. They're still here, will be for the next few days at least."

"Oookay. Then what do you want, why you contacting me?"

"Well, I wasn't contacting _you_ exactly," Dimitri stammers awkwardly. "I wanted to talk to River?"

"Oh!" Mal looks at River in surprise, he'd sort of forgotten she was there. Why's he want to talk to River? She ducks her head down, avoiding his gaze. The light is low, but does he detect a slight flush on the girl's face? Understanding starts to dawn on him. "Ooooh. I see. Okay, I assume just to discuss some new lab results or some such nonsense, am I right?"

River gives him a dirty look as Dimitri latches onto that excuse as precisely the reason for the wave. Mal stifles a smile.

"Well by all means then, don't let me keep you." He waves his arm with a flourish, and moves to leave, but can't resist turning back one last time.

"Make sure you're watching the controls, don't need my pilot gettin' distracted and crashing us into a sun now, _dong ma_?"

" _Goodnight_ , Captain." River replies, getting up to physically shut the door.

Chuckling to himself, Mal makes his way to the infirmary.

When he gets there, it's just as River said. Simon's slumped over in a chair by one of the counters. Mal snorts and can't tell if he's more irritated at the doctor overextending himself so soon after being so sick, or warmed by the sight of him, face down on top of some papers, body looking awkward. But peaceful. And as always, beautiful.

Mal moves next to the sleeping doctor and leans right up against his ear. "I'm fairly certain this ain't your bed." He says lowly. Simon starts up immediately.

"I'm awake!" He exclaims in confusion, wiping his mouth of a little drool that's there. Mal snorts.

"Ya, real awake there, doc. Could it be you overdid it a mite? Just like I warned you not to?"

"I was just resting my eyes." Simon mutters stubbornly, but plainly exhausted. Mal takes pity on him.

"You need to be gettin' yourself into bed." Simon nods, still looking still a bit dazed. Mal gently takes him by the arm and Simon stands easily. Together they walk out of the infirmary. They walk down to the guest quarters and Mal hesitates. Simon needs his sleep, perhaps his own bed is best. Despite the last days in Aberdeen, they didn't usually spend _every_ night together and Mal doesn't want to presume. Simon looks at him, sensing the hesitation.

"I'd rather go to your bunk." Simon mumbles quietly, almost shyly. Buoyed by this, Mal doesn't answer, but nods, then continues down the hall, towards his own bunk, opening the hatch and moving out of the way for Simon to climb down first. Mal follows quickly behind, closing the hatch behind him quietly with a gentle tug.

They undress each other quietly before Simon falls back bonelessly into bed. Mal follows him, his arms winding around the doctor and pulling him in.

"That was a bit too close." Mal murmers into Simon's hair. He's been too busy in the last days to think much on Simon's near brush with death. But it tugs at him now as he lays here surrounded by the doctors warmth and smell. How close he was to losing this.

" _Tell_ me about it." Simon agrees lowly, his eyes closed. Then he opens them and looks up into Mal's eyes earnestly. "I never did say thank you. For looking after me."

"Wa'nt nothin'." Mal replies awkwardly, looking away.

"But it was," Simon protests, turning Mal's face back to him gently. "I got you into that whole mess in the first place. You probably should have left me there. That would have been the smarter thing to do."

"Never been accused of doing the smart thing," Mal cracks, eliciting a smile from Simon.

"You were never in danger of bein' left." Mal reassures him. "And what you did was the _right_ thing to do, it was a great thing you did down there, you, your sister and Dimitri. Made me feel real proud to call you my medic." Simon looks away modestly, but Mal can tell the compliment warms him.

"Besides, it was sort of nice for me. Could get used to not doin' anything, letting you do all the work. Minus the almost dyin' part." Mal jokes. Simon chuckles a bit.

"I don't know about that. Actually, I'm kind of glad to have things back to the way they are. Glad to be back home." Simon replies thoughtfully, stroking Mal's cheek. _Home_. It warms Mal's heart to hear him say that.

"Amen to that." He runs his fingers through Simon's hair and the doctor's eyes fall closed.

"Saw River on the horn with Dimitri earlier." Mal ventures idly, changing the subject.

"Everything alright?" Simon eyes open, suddenly alert.

"Yep, all good," Mal reassures. "Tell you the truth, I think he was just callin' to chat a bit with her. Missed her, like." Mal replies. Simon's brow furrows.

"They did seem to really hit it off. He commented a few times..." Simon looks worried now and he sits up a bit. "You don't think...well, that he's _interested_ in her, do you?"

"I think it's a possibility." Mal says gently. Seeing the expression on Simon's face, he can't help laughing a little. "Calm down there big brother. Dimitri's harmless enough."

Simon's expression doesn't change, but he doesn't argue. Mal thinks River might have some difficult discussions with her big brother down the road, but he ain't going to get involved with that now. As is often the case, Simon needs some distracting from his never ending worry for his sister.

"Besides," Mal says, leaning down for a thorough kiss. He doesn't let up until he feels Simon relax against him. Then, he leans back to see Simon's brow, now very unfurrowed.

"Besides?" Simon prompts.

"Hmm?" Mal murmurs, feeling distracted himself now.

"Besides what?"

"Besides," Mal leans in again with a grin before kissing Simon again. "I've learned from experience that Tams can be hard to resist."


End file.
